LA Story
by megsann
Summary: Dawn wants to go home, to study at college and ends up meet Connor, causing Buffy to bump into old friends. Please note rating has changed as chapter 10 contains M rated content. This is my 1st fic so please review.CD BA pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Class issues

"I'm tired of this conversation Dawn. There are lots of good colleges here in Italy." Buffy said she was tired and a little frustrated with her sister.

Dawn had managed to yet again steer their discussion to move back to America. She want to go to a college in California, she had her mind set on UCLA.

"Buffy, come on like you don't miss home."

"Home, was in Sunnydale, which is no longer on the map Dawn. And as for missing it let me think the vamps, demons and lets not forget that Hellmouth. No I don't miss it." Buffy was getting more and more frustrated.

Dawn started to leave the room but mumbled, "I bet that's not the only reason."

Buffy heard this and became angry "Do you want to shove that in to English Dawn."

Dawn stood at the door looking at the frame she couldn't look at her sister. Partly because she was angry and partly because her sister was mad.

"I think there are only two reason why you don't want to go back and their vampires. Dawn turn around to face Buffy crossing her arms. "I think your stopping me from going not to protect me from demons in LA. You're protecting yourself, in case you see Angel or Spike."

With that Dawn left the room and went to her bedroom, slamming every door on the way.  
Buffy was left sitting gob smacked, she realised that Dawn was right she was being selfish. She waited for Dawn to cool down before going to speak to her again, Buffy had decided that Dawn should be allowed to study were she wanted to. L A is a big town she may not even run into Angel.

Dawn's bedroom in Rome

Dawn was sitting on her bed look at college booklets. She picked up the booklet for UCLA; she studied the pictures of the college then threw it on the floor. "About as close as I'll get there!"

She heard a soft knock at the door before Buffy entered the room. "We need to talk." Buffy picked up the UCLA booklet and sat next to Dawn on her bed. "Look's like a good school." Buffy said in a gentle tone "Dawn what you said really pissed me off. I ..."

Dawn look at Buffy and interrupted "If you think I'm going to apologise ..."

"No Dawn, that's not what... It pissed me off cause what you said was true. I didn't want to go to LA because of certain people who I would like to avoid. I was being selfish, I'm sorry; I came to tell you I've changed my mind."

Dawn looked shocked she was so happy she hugged Buffy "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Home Again

3 Months Later Buffy and Dawn are living in LA

Dawn was settling in her new home and stating her first day at UCLA. Buffy had called the gang to let them know they had moved. Giles and Xander weren't impressed and asked Buffy if she was going to see Angel or Spike. But she told them not to worry. However, when Buffy called Willow she was upset to find out that Willow and Kennedy had split up and suggest that Willow come and stay with her and Dawn.

College Campus

Dawn was wondering around the corridors of UCLA with some books. It was her first day and she was lost. She tried to pull out the map she was given from her bag, but was struggling to hold her books with on hand to do this. As she pulled the map from her bag as cute boy walked pasted. Watching him as he past her cause Dawn to lose all concentration on the books she was holding and they fell to the floor.

Feeling stupid she tried to quickly to pick the books up. Just as she reached for one of them someone picked it up. It was the boy, the same cute boy that caused her to drop them.

"Thanks, I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was."

Dawn couldn't believe this extremely cute, hot boy was help her.  
He was perfected with his shag brown hair and big brown eyes, with a nice pale red long t-shirt and slightly baggie jeans that showed off his cute ass.

"I'm Dawn"

The boy look up and smile"Pretty, is it your first day?"

"Yeah, I'm a little lost. I'm trying to find Dr Greens chem. class. Do you know it?"

The boy tried to hide his huge smile; he liked Dawn and was please she was in Dr Green's Class.

"Yes, I take that class, I could walk you there and help your with your books."

"Great you can catch me up, oh and what's your name?" "My name..." the boy looked at Dawn with a vacant expression

"Holy shit, why can't I remember my name. She's going to think I'm some sort of idiot who doesn't know his own name. "

He rack his brain think then it came to him "Connor, my name is Connor."

Buffy was at the airport waiting on Willow. She excited to see her friend but wished it wasn't for such a terrible reason. Even although Kennedy and Buffy never really like each other, Buffy didn't want them to break up. Kennedy made Willow happy, for the first time since Tara died. Willow Saw Buffy she ran toward her and gave her a hug, before sobbing in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Old love, New love Driving Home 

Willow didn't talk much as Buffy drove home, this gave Buffy the chance to fill willow in on everything that had happen with her and Dawn. Willow asked if Buffy was going to get a job. Buffy realised that she hadn't given it much thought, but she would need a job to pay for food and the house.

"I can think of a place in LA where you can get a good job, doing something your good at and maybe see some old friends to." Willow said.

Buffy looked at Willow and raised her eyebrow "No, I'm not asking Angel for a Job. It's way to awkward."

When they arrived at the house Buffy helped Willow move her things into the house. As Buffy took the last of the things from her car she notice a strange, expensive car across the street. Looking at it she realised that it seem to be parked outside her house a lot. She walked up to the car and opened the door "Angel!"

College Campus

Dawn and Connor were having coffee they were talking about class and Connor was helping Dawn catch up on what she missed so far.  
"So do you have family in town?" Dawn asking slipping her coffee.

"Yes... I mean no." Connor forgot that his family, the imagery family Angel gave him don't live in LA

Dawn looked confused but Connor didn't know what to say. It was the first time anyone had asked him since finding out that his true parents are. He didn't want to tell dawn about it, but he knew he should say something.

"My parents don't stay in LA, but I've got like a distant relative who does. I've only met him once or twice."

Dawn could sense Connor didn't want to talk about so she decided to leave it at that."Your lucky I guess, not having any family around. I mean I live with my big sister, I love her and all but since my mom died she can be a bit of a night mare."

Connor looked at Dawn and remembered he was told his Mother, Darla died giving birth to him. However, he couldn't tell Dawn it would only confuse her.

"Speaking of my sister I need to go she'll be wondering where I am." Dawn wanted to stay, she was having a good time and really like Connor, but Buffy would start to worry if she was late.

Connor thought he should maybe say something ask her out. He really wanted to but Dawn was already walking away.

"Oh screw it!" Dawn signed and turned back to Connor. She wrote down her phone number and handed it to Connor.  
"Uhmm here my number, maybe sometime you could give me a call." Then dawn walked off.  
Connor smiled as he watched her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Shoptalk

In Angel's car

"I've been here 3 months and your back to stalking me! Angel, what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy sounded especially angry

"Okay first of all, I don't stalk. I luck or occasionally skulk." Angel said in a defensive tone "And I only do it for your protection,"

"MY PROTECTION!!" This statement almost made Buffy laugh "In case you have forgotten, I'm the slayer I don't need your protection."

Angel was slightly hurt by this comment "I remember, but you're here in LA for three months without so much as saying hi. What I did you think I didn.t notice?!"

"I just couldn't deal with you right now, I'm trying to get everything sorted out from the move, get Dawn settled at college, look for a job... the list goes on and on" Buffy sighed "I was going to talk to you I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to. I should know better than to skulk around you." Angel said with a smile "Can I help?"

Buffy's house

With Buffy talking to Angel, Willow started getting settled into her room, when she heard Dawn come in.

"Hello, Buffy I'm Home."

Willow came down the stairs smiling she hadnt seen her in a while. She looked all grown up

"Hey, Dawn," giving her a big hug, "Come and tell me all about your first day at college."

Dawn smiled; she couldn't wait to tell her about the Connor. But before she did she aske"Is Buffy Home?"

Willow told Dawn about Angel being outside and that they were talking in his very expensive car. Dawn was a little shocked that Angel was spying on them. Then she thought when they lived in Sunnydale, Angel was always spying on Buffy even when he was evil.

Back in Angel's Car

"Your offering me a job at Evil incorporated" Buffy was Shocked.

"It's not evil... anymore. Come and see, I would love to have you"

"What?!" Buffy looked a little uncomfortable at the last comment.

"To help me... to work for me. To have you working with me" Angel stammered.

"Ok I'll look, Dawn will be home soon, let me go inside for a minute" With that Buffy left the car.

Buffy's House

When Buffy entered her house she could hear Dawn talking to Willow, she sounded happy.

"Buffy your home, good. I need to tell about this guy I met, he really cool and so..." Dawn continued speaking to Buffy, however Buffy was thinking about Angel.

As Dawn went over every detail about Connor to Buffy and Willow, although only Willow was really listening, the phone rang.

"Oh my God that could be him!" Dawn sprang to her feet and ran out of the room.

"Earth to Buffy," Willow waved her hand in front of Buffy's face "Hellooo?"

Buffy turned to face Willow "Uh... What?"

"Buffy did you hear a word Dawn said"

"Of course", Willow gave Buffy a suspicious look "At least the first sentence," Buffy sighed.

"You were thinking about Angel,"

"He offered me a job," even as Buffy said it she still couldn't quite get her head around the concept.

"Wow, that's great, I told you Angel would give you a job. When do you start?"

"I don't know if I should take the job. Working with Angel and Spike sounds awkward and like a heartbreak waiting to happen" Buffy seem sad

Willow put her arms around Buffy reassuring her "Want me to come too?"

Buffy didn't need to answer, she just smiled at her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Wolfram and Hart

Buffy and Willow stood outside the building in amazement.

"Oh my god, there must be at least hundred floors." Willow stood stunned staring at the law firm.

"And apparently Angel also has an apartment on the top floor." Buffy said, "But Angel always did find really cool places to live. You remember the mansion in Sunnydale and the old hotel here in LA."

"How does Angel avoid the sun, mean the place is like a glass tower?" Willow asked

but Buffy was just as clueless "Let go and find out."

Angel office

"Hey bossy, Wes said we've got visitors on their way up." Harmony said to Angel as she entered his office.

This made Angel jump to his feet. He started adjusting his hair and clothes.

"You look fine." Harmony said rolling her eyes, "Do you want me to hold all your call and appointment while Buffy's here."

"Yeah, and Harm I don't care what you have to do just keep Spike away from here."

"Sure thing" Harmony sighed, as she left, "I don't see what is so special about this slayer, God!"

Buffy and Willow finally found their way to Angel's office, there was no one around so Buffy went in. Angel was sitting with his feet on the desk but sprang to his feet when he saw Buffy and Willow standing in his office.

"So, you're the CEO of Wolfram and Hart and you sit with your feet all day. Your right I should get a job here." Buffy laughed and gave Angel a quick hug.

"No it's not like that, I just was waiting for you to make your way up here. I knew you were in the building."

"You knew we were in the building how? No let me guess you sense Buffy with the Vampire senses." Willow asked

Angel laughed "no with the CCTV camera's. Wes seen you come in and told me."

"Wes? Good to know that you still have your friends here helping you at Wolfram and Hart."Buffy said then notice that Angel office was fully of sunlight "Wait your not bursting in to flames?"

"Isn't that a good thing" Angel replied

"Yeah, but why aren't you?"

"It's the glass, it allows the sun to come in without letting in harmful rays that would fry me." Angel explained, "But that not why you came here so will get back to business."Angel wasn't trying to be snippy but didn't want Buffy to stay in his office for to long. Spike hadn't made one of his annoying in while and he didn't want Buffy to see he.

In the Hall

"Yes Wes, she's in there with him right now.. no Willow's is with them, sure I tell him." Harmony was talking on the phone when Spike came off the elevator. "Oh shit, I gotta go"

Harmony jumped in front of Angel door, "Angel doesn't want to be disturbed right now Spike, can you come back later."

Spike sighed "Oh right, yeah I'll do that. Oh half a mo, no I won't!"

Spike tried to get pass Harmony, but again she blocked his passage.

"Ok pet, this is getting old." Then Spike got a sniff of a familiar scent. Wait a minute he thought I can't be Buffy. Spike grabbed Harmony "Tell me who is in Angel's office."

"Umm, Angel." Harmony voice quivered in fear.

"Harmony, if you don't let me into Angel's office, I will throw you thought that wooden door and stake you with one of the broken pieces." Spike roared

"Okay dokey," Harmony said as she moved out of Spikes way "Oh tell Angel that I tried"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Three's a crowd

In Buffy's House on the Phone

"Hello?" Dawn answered the phone,

"Oh hey, Hi Dawn it's me... Connor." Dawn smile at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Connor, how are you?"

"I'm good listen I was wonder... if you would like too, that's if you're not busy, to umm... I mean would you like to go out to night."

"YES, I mean that would be great." Dawn tried to act cool and hide her excitement as she accepted.

"I could pick you pick at seven and we could go to the cinema see a movie."

"NO" Dawn said abruptly

"Oh, that's cool I ..." Connor sounded a little upset.

"No, no I mean a movie with you would be great." Dawn tried to act cool and hide her excitement as she accepted the date. "But don't pick me up at my house. How about we meet at your Dorm?"

"Great," Connor was so relived, he wasn't that good at asking out girls. "I'll see you around seven."

"Ok, see you at seven," Dawn said dreamily.

Angel's Office

"Spike?" Buffy had been told he was alive, but never fully believed it.

"Oh my god, is it really you?" Buffy ran up to Spike a hug.

Angel became angry seeing Buffy so happy and all over Spike. While Buffy was still hugging Spike, Angel shot him an angry look Spike respond by hugging Buffy tighter into him and giving Angel the finger.

Willow looked between Spike and Ange,; she saw the way they look at each other. "Spike, hi didn't expect to see you here."

Buffy broke the hug, realising they weren't alone in the room.

"Hey Red, good to see you," Spike said in a happy pleasant voice. Then Spike looked at Angel, his voice wasn't as pleasant this time. "Well this is a nice Sunnydale get reunion. I would have got all dressed up if I knew about it."

Everyone stood in silence for a minute, then Wesley came into Angel office, Harmony had told Wes about Spike being in Angel's office with Buffy and Willow and thought he should go and help.

"Buffy, Willow, It's good to see you. I'm sorry I knew you were in here and thought I should say hello. Angel why don't I show Buffy and Willow around the building?"

Angel looked at Wesley; he wanted to show Buffy around but knew it would be easier if Wesley did it. "Yeah I guess," Angel struggled not to sound upset.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Truce

As the room emptied and only Spike was left standing there. Angel felt the anger inside build up inside. Angel want nothing more than throw Spike to the ground and beat the crap out of him. But He knew Buffy would never for give him if that happen.

"Spike, why the hell are you here?" Now that Buffy had gone Angel had become fully enraged by Spikes presences.

"What, this is my fault. I just came to check in see how everything's going, like I do" as Spike started to explain he wondered why do I need to explain himself to Angel and became angry. "Look , I have every right to be here, If you were such I wanker and tried to hide the fact that Buffy had come to visit..."

Angel just couldn't control the anger any more and punched Spike, forcing him to the floor.

"Bloody hell, what was that for" Spike was a little shocked, Angel was usually able to keep his cool. "Look you'll just have to accept that Buffy loves me, Angel"

Angel look at Spike with disgusted "Love? She never loved you Spike you where just there, someone like me. She loves me."

"Yeah, well I guess that what she was thinking about every time I was giving it to her" Spike was really getting pissed off with Angel "Oh wait you couldn't do that with her, so she must not have been think of you after all"

Angel was hurt by this statement maybe Spike was right maybe Buffy love Spike and no longer him.

"Look, Angel I know how you feel about Buffy but just accept that fact that we had something special to. I don't want to fight about this, what would Buffy think if she was to walk in and we were fight. She'll never come and visit us again."

Angel signed, he realising Spike had a point and that should have told Spike Buffy was coming, but the thought that Buffy might start seeing him again made Angel feel sick,  
"She's not visiting, She and Dawn are living in L.A and Buffy needed a job."

Spike face lit up "So little bits here as well" he said grinning "So I guess that means we'll be see Buffy a lot, I mean around the office"

"I don't think that's a great idea, with me and Buffy's history and you and me fighting over her it might be better if she's not around the office a lot" Angel knew this was the best but wished he could work beside Buffy like they used to in Sunnydale. He missed seeing her everyday, even if she didn't know he was there, watching her hunt and fight or laughing with her friends when she got a chance to act like a normal teenage. Most of all he missed her smile and the way she used to look at his eyes, not like a monster but as her lover it made him feel like he was human.

Spike knew Angel was right, Buffy would only cause him and Angel to fight even more than they usually do. "Alright, well as long as your not getting to see her more than me that settles it's" Spike said half joking "Truce"

Angel smiled Spike always did have a way of simplifying everything and although he would never say it to anyone he was glad Spike was around, but only very slightly "Yeah ok."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 First date

Summer's Home Dawn's Room

Freshly Showered Dawn glanced at the clock,  
"Crap, crap, crap" Dawn realised that she'd been the in shower for far to long and going to be late if she didn't hurry. But she want to look fantastic for her first date with Connor.

She pick out some nice hip hugging jeans that show off her butt perfectly. She wore them with semi - tight top but didn't look sluttish, she didn't want to look like she was trying to hard, or give Conner the wrong impression.

Even although Dawn was all grown up and at college she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever she went out with a guy. But because she was the slayer's sister she didn't only worry about looking good, if he's the one or if he'll be a jerk but had the added worry, of what if he is an evil demon or will they get attack while out on their date.

That's why Dawn makes sure she away takes a stake with her for protection, or Mr Pointy as her and Buffy affectingly call it, as well as some lip gloss and breath mints.

With Buffy and Willow not back from Wolfram and Hart Dawn leaves a note for her sister, so she doesn't worry, telling her she's going to the pictures. Then with one final look at the clock she leaves for Conner's Dorm

Conner's Dorm

Looking through his wardrobe Conner try's to pick something to wear,  
"I'm not very good at this" Conner signs and had not a clue on what to wear, he didn't want to overdress but wanted to impress but he ended up in his jeans with a shirt.

He was very nervous this was his first real date still learning the true about his life, any dates with Tracy were made up this time it was all him and he wanted to make sure it went well, he really liked Dawn and would hate to mess it up.

He did the final checks "Hair ok, clothes good " Conner was mentally checking the basic's because he knew Dawn would be here any minute. He wonder why she wanted to meet him at his dorm and not have him pick her up.

"Maybe she's just embarrassed about her family" he thought "or what if she was too embarrassed of him meeting her family... no, come on I'm sure that's not true stop panicking and relax" he breathed deeply to calm himself but was interrupt by the door.

He knew who that would be and had a couple more deep breaths before opening the door.

Looking at dawn his jaw almost dropped to the floor she was beautiful. He could quite believe this gorgeous young women was standing at his door wait to go out with him.

"Well are you ready to go or do you want to stand at the door and stare some more first" Dawn said in a playful manner.

"Uhmm, yeah lets go" Conner could feel his cheeks turn red _way to play it cool idiot_

Seeing him getting embarrassed at her comment dawn felt a little guilty but also pleased that she got such a reaction at least I know he thinks a look good.

Walking down the hall Conner sudden realise he forgot something. "Oh wait here a just need to get my wallet" Conner had actually forgotten his wallet but he also wanted to make sure he pick up some protection for tonight, but it was not the sort of protection most boy have, he didn't think Dawn was that type of girl, he picked up a stake before returning to Dawn's side and escorting her to the cinema.

Walking to the cinema Conner was surprised at easily he was able to talk to Dawn. Normally with girls in get so nervous he can't talk or says really stupid things but with Dawn he felt at ease. At the cinema he even mustered the courage to hold Dawn's hand during the film.

After the picture Dawn and Conner continued talking about everything, college their families what they like and dislike, obviously both of them had left out some details about their pasts when it was related to vampires. Conner insisted walking dawn to her door, his was worried about Dawn getting attacked, little did him know she could hand herself if any vamps did try anything, but she found that she enjoyed being fussed over by Conner although she would usually complained if it was Buffy doing the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Kisses

Angel's Car Angel was dropping off Buffy and Willow, Angel knew Buffy could have walked home perfectly safely as she was a slayer but it let Angel be close to her for a little longer.

"Thanks for the lift Angel and tell Fred I'd love to work with her in the science department" Willow looked at Buffy and saw she wasn't ready to get out the car just yet. She saw Buffy want a minute with Angel "I'll just go see if Dawn's home".

"Somehow I think Fred's not wanting my help at the Lab" Buffy said half joking and serious "So what will I do at Wolfram and Hart".

"Buffy, I sign papers and Gunn tells me that we've stop demon gangs or start shelters but no body is out there fight for the helpless on the streets. I need you to fight the good fight for me". Angel couldn't look at Buffy while saying this partly because she might have being mad at the suggestion but also because he knew that if she was doing that he wouldn't see her at the office everyday.

Buffy was stunned "Your paying me to patrol at night, what I'm the hired muscle".

Angel tried to explain "Buffy, it's not like that. You can work your own hours come into the office when you like, take anything you need. I just thought it would be easier for everyone".

Buffy understood what he was saying, even if he wasn't directly saying it, its easier for him, Spike and herself not to see each other everyday because of their history. Buffy agree with Angel this was the best idea and she did need a job.

"I'm glad we're still able to work together after everything Angel". Buffy smiled she was sitting quite close to Angel, he could smell her as her face drew closer and closer he want to reach out and kiss her so badly. Buffy lips drew nearer entranced by Angel deep brown eyes. Sudden she came to her senses Kissing Angel would only strain their working relationship even more.

"Thank you for giving me a job," she said as she left the car. Angel signed he was so close to kissing her it made he still heart ache but it was for the best.

Just across the Street

Dawn was almost at her house but saw Buffy at the door, she must just be coming back from Wolfram and Hart's.

"My house is just here you don't need to walk me to the door." Dawn suggested this because she wasn't quite really for Buffy to meet Conner, as she was very protective for her which could be really embarrassing.

"Oh, umm ok" Conner had that worried feeling that Dawn was embarrassed by him again. Dawn could tell that he was a little upset or hurt by this so decided to explain.

"It's not what you think, it's just every since my mom died my big sister is really overprotection and I really don't want her to embarrassed me by scaring you off or something." When Dawn explained this to Conner he was relived that it wasn't him she felt embarrassed by.

"No problem, I had a great time tonight Dawn, I would love to take you out again sometime," Conner said surprised by his confident.

Dawn looked at Conner, she wonder if he would give her a good night kiss. Conner draw closer to Dawn he wanted to kiss her but worried that she didn't want to, _she wouldn't be standing so close if she didn't want one, just kiss her_.

Conner wrap his arms around Dawn's waist and passionately kissing her. Dawn's heart was pounding she could feel her skin tingle. She never felt this way before but there was something about Conner that made her knee's weak.

Conner world blurted he could only think Dawn; her soft lips , delicate smooth skin, her irresistible perfume that smelled so sweet. He never want the kiss to end, but like all good things it did.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N OK so this is so far my longest chapter and the most difficult to write. You may have notice I have put the rating of my story up and that is due to this chapter (contains scenes of a sexual nature) I'm not really good at writing love scenes and it's a bit like something out of a romance novel not really smutty so tell what you think. Also i would like to thank everyone for reviewing so far your comment help me write.

* * *

Chapter 10 Sweet Young Love 

3 months later, Buffy and Willow are working with Angel and the gang at Wolfram and Hart also Dawn and Conner are official a couple .

Walking through the town Dawn and Conner were just heading to the UCLA library.  
"No way, I am not a swat" Dawn said giggling "Well, who suggested a study session tonight" While, teasing Dawn Conner didn't hear a Vamp creep up be hide them until it was to late.

"Isn't young love sweet, well I think it tastes sweet," he growled. Before launching himself at Conner wrestling him to the ground. Conner didn't even have time to reach for his stake as he was attacked off guard. He Punched the male vamp giving him enough time to reach for the stake in his bag, but before he could use it the vamp kicked him in the ribs winding him and he dropped the stake.

"Oh my god, Conner" seeing him fall to the ground Dawn quickly pulled her stake from her purse, as the vamp was on the ground trying to finish of Conner, Dawn used her stake to pierce the vampire's heart from his back.

As he turned to dust Dawn fell to wards Conner "Are you OK?" Dawn was so worried about Conner "I'm fine" he winced "Your not, come on lets go back to your dorm and I'll check." As Dawn helped Conner to his feet she had all these questions in the back for her mind like why did have Conner have a stake. But decided that Conner health was more important at the moment.

In Conner Dorm Dawn careful laid Conner on his bed. "Dawn I really don't think it's that serious I think I was just winded." Conner winced as he said it trying to get up.

"Conner I just want to make sure your ribs aren't broken. Stop being a baby and lay down." Dawn didn't mean to be so nasty but she was quite worried about Conner. She was he his bathroom getting some bandages. "Will you manage to take your top off you do you want me to help you?" Dawn said as she came back through to the bedroom carrying bandages.

"Dawn I didn't know you were so forward" Conner joked "If you want to take my clothes off, please do."

"Ha-ha come on just take off your top and let me look at our ribs OK," Dawn said rolling her eyes.

Dawn helped Conner remove his shirt show his fairly well toned smooth but slightly bruised chest and abdomen, which she gently caressed feeling for broken bones. "Your lucky, it doesn't feel broken but I'll still bandaged it to be on the safe side."

Conner knew luck had nothing to do with it, it was part for his parent's vampire constitution and super strength not he could tell Dawn that. "Did you ever think about nursing. You seem to be pretty good at bandaging me up and have a very gentle touch" Conner said softly

Dawn smiled "Well I've had some practice at it, trust me. There all done." Happy that Conner was OK she lay on his bed with him stoking his face. "I'm so glad your not badly hurt, I don't know what I would have done if you..." Dawn trailed off she could even bring her self to finish that sentence, the though off that made tears well up in eyes. She had seen already so much death she did want someone else close to her to die.

"Shh, it's OK, Dawn I not going anywhere I promise" Conner held her close kissing the top of her head.  
"Good because I love you and you can't leave me" both Dawn and Conner realized that was the first time those words were said to each other.  
"You love me" Conner sound a bit shocked "Dawn I... I have never loved anyone the way I love you."

Conner Started to kiss Dawn rolling over her so he was laying on top of her, Dawn started to wrap her hand around his waist, she decided at that moment that she was ready to making love to the man she loved, and who loved her back for the first time in her life. Her hands found their way to is belt buckle, slow started undoing his jeans.  
"Dawn, what are you doing," Conner panted he was a little breathless from kissing "I mean are you sure you are ready because you I can wait for you." Dawn looking into Conner eyes "I love you Conner I now I am ready to love you completely, I know that this is what I want."

Conner stroked Dawn face, knowing this was Dawns first time he want to make sure he was extra gentle, he could bear the thought of hurting her. His hand moved down to her top slowly lifting it over her head show her creamy white skin covered only by her delicate white lacy bra. He start at the top of her jeans and slow kiss up her body until he reached her bra. Then begin pull down the straps kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her back to undo her bra.

Dawn's checks flushed red she sudden was embarrassed by her naked breasts, no man had ever seen her naked.  
"You look so beautiful too me Dawn" Conner reassure her before use with one of his hands he stoked her breast feeling her shiver with pleasure then cupping her breast kissing and licking her hard nipples.  
Dawn finally found the courage for her hand to once again travel down to Conner's jeans undoing the button and forcing them down reveling his black boxer with his growing no so hidden erection inside. Conner was doing the same he slid his hands down to Dawn's waist pulling down her jeans and picking Dawn up into his lap discarding all of their clothing from the bed. Deeping their passionate kiss Dawn could feel Conner's stiffness from sitting on his lap, she was surprised at how aroused she felt.

Conner could hardly contain himself he want Dawn so badly, but did, he want to control himself to be gentle with her, to be ready to stop himself just in case she changed her mind but above all to prove his love for her and worship her body by pleasuring her. He slow peeled of her pants and lay her back down on the bed and removed his own boxers showing his hard manhood.

Dawn grasped as he gently inserted it into her, she could tell he was trying so much to take great care. "Are you OK, I didn't hurt you did I" Conner asked in a worried tone.  
"No, I'm fine keep going" Dawn bit her bottom lip but any initial pain had turn in to pure bliss.  
Conner was gently plunging himself into Dawn, hearing her moan with ecstasy. Dawn sat up pushing Conner on to the bed so she was now on top and in control. She grinded her hips into Conner while his hands guided her movement. Just before the climax Conner and Dawn moaned feeling wave after wave of enjoyment before collapsing into on to the bed.

"I love you." they whisper almost in perfect unison.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry that it took so long to update but I've got a lot of coursework at uni to do and end of term exam coming up as well. That means that I probably won't update again until the Christmas holidays, but I will update if not giving up on the story.

* * *

Chapter 11 Morning revelations In Conner's Dorm

Conner woke first his arms wrapped around Dawn, who was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful he didn't dare move in case this cause her to wake so he sat looking at her, deep in thought of the events of last night which brought a cheeky smile to his face.

Looking down at his chest he then remembered the vampire attack which... wait was I seeing things or did Dawn stake at vamp.. she looked like she knew what she was doing... how does Dawn know about vampires.

With everything that happen last night, Conner never even thought about this until now. But he was actually happy if Dawn is aware of vampires he didn't need to lie to her about his father, were he came from or any of that, he could be truly honest with her.

Dawn started to stir, as she opened her eyes she saw Conner smiling at her and gave a sleepy smile back.  
"Morning, beautiful," he said stoking her face . Dawn sat up stretching the tiredness from her body "How long have you been a wake."

"I don't know, not too long I think. I hope I didn't wake you," Conner smiled again. Dawn reached out to give Conner a cuddle and felt Conner's bandage chest remembering what happen and stoked his bandaged chest "How do you feel?"

Conner didn't know what to say, he felt fine but he knew a normal person would still be in pain and have a huge bruise were the vamp kicked him so he decided it was best to see how much Dawn knew about there attacker before answering.  
"Dawn... when we got attack... last night by that... uh mm..." Conner was struggling to find the right words to ask Dawn.  
"You mean when we're were attacked by that vampire last night" Dawn said quite confidently which shocked Conner.  
"What... uh mm yeah the vampire... how do you know about vampires?"  
"How do you know about vampires?" Dawn asked back  
"I asked you first" Conner replied  
"What are we five?" Dawn sighed "OK, well I've known about vampires for nearly all my life. It's because of Buffy she's what you'd call a Slayer..."

Dawn did continue explaining what a Slayer was but as soon as Conner heard the word he knew who Buffy was.  
Oh my god, how could I be so stupid, her names Dawn Summers she has a sister called Buffy who's petite, blond, overprotective and is the love of my father life. How did I not see it Dawn's the slayers sister. How can I tell her now who I am now.

"What about you Conner, how do you know about vamps?" Dawn asked Conner signed I thought I could stop lying to dawn if she knew about vampires, I could tell her who I was and my parents are, be truly honest with someone, guess not. "Well I found out when I moved to L.A. I know someone who lives here and he wanted to make sure I knew how to protect myself ."  
"Well this is cool I won't need to lie to you about vamp's and demonic stuff now" Dawn smile kissing Conner.  
All Conner wanted to do was to go and talk to his father and figure out what he's going to do "Not that I'm kicking you out Dawn, but maybe you should go home. Buffy will be very worried about you not going home last night and I don't want to piss her off now I know she can kick my ass."

Dawn giggled "Don't worry I'll take care of it, but your right I'll get dress and go home. I will see you later."  
"Of course you will. We have class at 2pm remember" Conner smile back at her.  
"Oh right yeah class, well after class you should come over to my house and have dinner, you haven't really met Buffy and Willow yet and I think you really should" Dawn said putting her clothes on.  
"Sure thing babe" Conner said but he wished didn't have to now he knew about Buffy. As soon as Dawn had left he also got dressed to go to see his father


End file.
